It doesnt have to end!
by amulet-miki-hearts-the-yoru
Summary: follow the lives of hinamori amu and all her friends  massive secrets revealed it starts a little tadamu but is totally amuto rated teen for  extremely  mild suggestive theme later in the story and rude,suggestive,and/or flirtatious comments.
1. Chapter 1

**Middle school**

**Amulet-nya: Hi its amulet-miki-loves-Brandon-kun but you can call me Amulet-nya**

**Yoru: are you being specieous**

**Amulet-nya: I would never say –nya to make fun of cats …they are awesome!**

*scratches Yoru's head, kisses him on the cheek, and gives him a bag of Kat-nip*

**Yoru: Nya! Nya! Nya!**

**Amulet-nya: Ikuto will you do the honors?**

**Ikuto: Amulet-nya does not own any part of Shugo chara or any songs in this story, and any people whose names are the same or that resemble actual people she probably doesn't own either!**

**Amulet-nya: sadly this means I do not own Ikuto (in all his awesomeness) either.**

**Yoru: story time -nya**

Amulet-nya: to watch the last Shugo chara and get caught up go here - .com/shugo-chara/episode-127-party-25-a-heart-racing-dokki-doki-539238

Ikuto had left Amu to tour the world playing his violin with an orchestra and find his father and it was the first day of middle school for Amu, Rima, Naghiko, and Tadase.

Amu walked up to the middle school it was similar to the elementary school only… instead of little boys and girls chasing butterflies there was grade eight students laying on the lawn kissing and holding hands and grade seven boys whispering in girls ears (no doubt saying perverted things) the whole thing made Amu depressed. She missed Ikuto terribly.

She was lost in a daydream of his navy blue whirlpool eyes when two huge arms wrapped around her. She turned to her side to see Daichi attempting to wrap his arms around all four of her Charas. "KUKAI!" she yelled cheerfully. It wasn't Ikuto like she had hoped but at least it was a familiar face! "You finally made it Hinamori-san!" Kukai yelled. She turned to see all of her friends already there waiting along with… UTAU! "Utau what are you doing here?" Amu asked. Kukai walked over and stood beside her. Amu just could see Utau slide her hand up the back of his shirt (certain that she wasn't supposed to see it) she ignored it. "I came here so I could finish my studies with Kukai!" Kukai blushed. It had been a long summer break and Amu didn't exactly talk to her friends while she was on a cruise with her family over the summer so she didn't know what was up with Utau and Kukai. But the biggest surprise came when she saw Tadase he had changed so much he was taller and more muscular his hair was shorter (but not that much cause he was still having to push his bangs out of his face) "Amu… how was _your_ summer?" he said. Even his voice was more grown up and it had a sort of seductive tone to it. Even though she had been weeping over Ikuto all summer she couldn't help but run to him jumping into his arms for a hug. "Tadase! Tadase! Tadase! I'm soooooo happy to see you! My summer was great! You look awesome! I missed you so much! I'm so sorry I didn't call! You look amazingggggg!" Amu was speaking at a hundred miles per hour when he stopped her "um…Amu-chan…um…breathe!" and she did… for like a millisecond. "I'm sorry! Tadase but it was just so long! Ikuto left! And then I had to go a whole summer without hearing your voice! I didn't get to hear you say 'I love you' at a… oops!" Everyone was staring at them. Amu and Tadase hadn't told anyone exactly how close they where yet. Tadase blushed a deep shade of pink. "Um..Um… the founding king told me that he wants all former guardians at a meeting today in the royal garden after school. Of course Hoshino/Tskuiyomi-san is welcome" Rima pulled out her phone and called her mom. The bell rang Tadase and Amu walked to class together.

- After school -

Walking into the royal garden Amu was finally happy not just because Tadase had her hand wrapped tight in his (earning them some weird looks). When they got there they where shocked to see Pepe and Rikka and Hikarus guardian characters all lying in a bed made out of a cardboard box sick. "You have all been called here because of a new guardian virus going around" Yaya exclaimed. All the guardian characters rushed to their friends sides. After a long drawn out speech on the importance of sanitation to keep Charas healthy Rikka sat down and told the story of how they found out the guardians where sick. Between random squeals and side notes Amu was able to gather that the Charas first started admitting things that they wouldn't usually admit, then the where tired all the time and lost there ability to fly, and finally they lost their ability to move and talk at all. "do not worry children it is as Yaya said just a virus our little friends will be back to there old selves in no time.

Tadase walked Amu home. "Amu… can we sit and talk for a minute." He pointed to a bench under a tree. "Sure thing Tadase!" Amu said wondering what was making him so uneasy. They sat down and he pulled out an egg. "Tadase… another guardian egg?" Amu said staring at the red and black egg. The egg opened to reveal a small (punk) chara with red hair. he looked fierce it disturbed Amu that this might be who Tadase wants to be. "his name in Kyoono I didn't know who else I could trust with him." Amu's eyes widened "you trust me Tadase-kun?" he nodded and gave her his best pretty boy smile. Kyoono looked up at Amu's Charas and his face lit up. "Girls!" he said way too excitedly. He flew over to the girls extending his hand "Kyoono is the name, how bout you guys?" the girls each told him their names. Miki blushed "How's it going blue?" he asked. She blushed harder. "Um...um...g-g-good! I guess." He flew up and put his arm around her. "Better now?" and smirked. Miki could only sit there and stutter she couldn't manage any comprehensible speech.

"Kukai is coming over tonight and well… I'm not ready for everyone to find out about Kyoono yet." Tadase exclaimed rubbing the back of his head in a nervous way. "Don't worry so much Tadase I would gladly take on Kyoono for the night… besides he and miki seem to have 'hit it off' haven't you?" Miki, Kyoono, and Tadase all blushed when Amu said this.

Hinamori-san! Its Rima! We need your help! She's….

Amulet-nya: haha the dreaded cliffy!

Naghiko: wait! What's wrong with Rima-chan! Don't make me suffer by not telling me!

Everyone: o.o ….nagi?

Amulet-nya: don't worry guys I have the rest already typed up as soon as the first person reviews I will upload it! So hurry up and review plz! (Constructive criticism is good)

Amu: by the way this is not amuto or Tadamu it has flecks of both


	2. Rima's problemkeeping Kyoono

Amulet-nya: hey guys what's up!

Naghiko: Shut up! my brains are going to shoot out of my head all over the place if you don't start the story!

Amulet-nya: sheesh! You don't have to be so mean about it!

Rhythm: so nagi doesn't explode I'm gonna do the disclaimer… Amulet-nya owns nothing! Except in her head where she owns Ikuto!

Amulet-nya: *blushes* last time on Shugo chara -it doesn't have to end-…

Ikuto: you sound like a TV person..

Amulet-nya: Utasai! (I think I spelled that right) * clears throat* as I was saying! Last time on Shugo chara -it doesn't have to end-…

"_Kukai is coming over tonight and well… I'm not ready for everyone to find out about Kyoono yet." Tadase exclaimed rubbing the back of his head in a nervous way. "Don't worry so much Tadase I would gladly take on Kyoono for the night… besides he and miki seem to have 'hit it off' haven't you?" Miki, Kyoono, and Tadase all blushed when Amu said this._

_ Hinamori-san! It's Rima! I need your help! She's…._

Naghiko threw Amu on his back (character changing with rhythm) and he ran to the park's bathroom station and pointed to the girls room door. "She's in there! We where just walking and all of a sudden she ran in weeping!" Naghiko obviously did not understand that Rima was probably just upset and not actually physically hurt. "Naghiko I'm sure she's alright its probably just a girl thing but ill talk to her. He nodded vigorously.

"Rima!" Amu yelled as she walked in. Rima was sitting in the corner crying when she saw her. She sat down and pulled her best friends head into her stomach. "rima-chi, do you wanna tell your best friend hat happened?" Rima hugged Amu. "Me and Naghiko where talking and…" Amu sensed someone outside the door. "Rima hold that thought" she got up locked the door and turned the tap on so Naghiko (who was obviously leaned against the door) couldn't hear them. "Now tell me everything!" "His arm was against mine and our fingers touched!" "Wait why was this a traumatizing event?" Rima started weeping again. "I wanted to hold his hand… b-b-but I wanted to push him away i-i-I am so c-c-confused." Amu understood now "maybe its not that you wanted to push Naghiko away. Maybe…could he remind you of Nadeshko? I know he reminds me of Nadeshko." Rima turned to her and defensively said "why would I want to push Nadeshko away? I don't even know her!" she lied. "And I don't even like Naghiko!" she lied again. "Rima you know you can be totally and completely honest with me. And I know that you secretly like Naghiko and you are jealous of Nadeshko because she was my best friend before you." Rima hung her head Amu had got it right on the nose. Amu hugged her "but Rima… Naghiko is not Nadeshko" Rima was laughing in her head but she understood that what Amu meant was that she shouldn't push the sweet caring Naghiko away because Amu had, had other "best friends" and she was jealous. Amu hugged her and giggled. "Naghiko was so worried when you ran off he freaked out and came and got me!*laughs more* he really cares about you Rima-chi." Rima blushed "my make up is soooooo ruined Amu-chi!" Amu pulled a small make up kit from her bag handed it to Rima and got up. "I'm gonna go see if I can calm him down you fix yourself up and come outside" she said turning off the tap.

"Naghiko! Sit! I need to have a serious but quick talk with you!" Amu barked. Nagi thought he was in trouble. Throwing on her "cool & spicy act she said "don't be dumb with me now! You like Rima-chan! And she likes you! Instead of brushing arms, making excuses to walk her home, and touching her fingers when you 'walk too close' just tell her you are upsetting her!" Naghiko was blushing. "How did Amu know all of this? It must be feminine intuition" he said to himself. He was also a little scared. Rima walked out and stopped in her tracks seeing that Amu had Naghiko backed up against a tree. Tadase yelled from across the park. Amu had forgotten all about him. She hugged Rima one more time and turned and ran to Tadase. Naghiko reached out and grabbed her hand and walked her home.

"Amu what was taking you so long?" Amu thought to herself a minute "oh Rima and Naghiko are having relationship troubles… anyway when did you start calling me Amu, Tadase-kun?" he blushed and rubbed the back of his head nervously… again. "Hoshimo-san (sorry I couldn't remember her last name but I feel like I was close) and Fujisaki-san are in a relationship?" Amu got the answer to her question from his blush "no but they will be soon!" she turned around and watched as the walked off hand in hand. "Tadase lets go I need to get home!" she said still having on her "cool & spicy" attitude. He jumped up. When they got to the front steps of her apartment building she stopped to say goodbye. "You wouldn't mind if I came up and said hi to Ami-chan would you?" he said rubbing the back of his head. She looked a little shocked because she knew how much her dad scared Tadase. "Sure but my dad is here" she said. "ill be right in, say hi, set up Kyoono's stuff, and be right out." he replied. She nodded and they walked up into the apartment.

"Amuuuuuuuuu! You brought a boyyyyyyy home!" Amu's dad wined. "Dad he's just here to drop something off and say hi to Ami and he will leave." She responded and pointed Tadase to her room. "Amu dear ut…" Amu's mom started. "Utau!" Tadase yelled. Amu and her mom walked into the room. "Amu you should have seen Tadase's face when I jumped out from behind your bed! It was so hilarious!" Utau said. Tadase, who was now red in the face walked out of the room and headed out of the house when Amu turned around and chased him into the main hall. Utau turned to Amu's mom and said "I guess he is still really sensitive".

Tadase stopped. "Where you not going to say goodbye to me Tadase-kun?" He turned around. She could swear he had tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry Amu-chan but Hoshino/Tskuiyomi-san scared me and I was already so shook up running was my first instinct." "Oh really? Shook up are you?" he was blushing like crazy. "Is that what I look like to Ikuto?" she thought to herself. "Amu… I'm all shook up because … I love you" he said like it was the first time. Amu hugged him, he was so warm she didn't ever want to let go. "Amuuuuuuuuu!" Amu's dad was right behind her. Tadase pulled away, he was redder than red itself "bye amu! I forgot to tell you there is another meeting tomorrow." He turned took a few steps and started running tripping over himself several times on the way out.

That night

"Amuuuuuuuuu!" Kyoono wined. Amu was getting sick of hearing his voice he had talked nonstop all day. "WHAT! KYOONO! WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY WANT NOW!" she screamed upsetting Kyoono. "I'm sorry Amu-chi. When Utau was here el said you character changed with her. Tadase has never character changed with me I was just wondering if… maybe... y-y-y-you would?" Amu looked sown wondering why he hadn't character changed with Kyoono yet. She felt really bad for him so she pulled out the humpty lock and tied it around her neck. "out on the balcony ill do it just this once!" Kyoono smiled. His smile was contagious cause everyone else in the room (Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia and, Amu) smiled.

after they character changed Amu looked down at herself and almost screamed she was wearing tight leather pants with holes in them, a black corset with pink and red hearts, a pink layered skirt, and red arm warmers with a black heart on the back of the hand, one pink high-heel converse and one red high-heel converse. She ran into her bathroom and looked in the mirror she had on bright red lipstick and thick black eyeliner. If this was a female form of what Tadase wanted to be she wondered what the male version looked like. "Amu-chi lets go for a test drive" Kyoono said. They ran off of the porch jumping roof tops like she had seen Ikuto do a million times. They flew through the trees and into the sky when they hit the cold air two pink wings shot out of her back and a quill with heart shaped arrows in her hand. She began to notice a pattern hearts, arrows, wings amulet love rebel was a hot punk version of cupid. She never knew Tadase was such a romantic …or that he even had a punk side. "Kyoono lets go home its getting cold." She said going back down to the ground where it was warmer. "Amu-chi… I feel weird." Kyoono said sounding uneasy. "Its ok Kyoono you are probably just tired transforming with someone who is not the person who gave birth to you makes you weak.

Next morning

Amu looked up to see all the Charas looking awfully sick. "OH, NO, THE VIRUS! You guys must have gotten it from the other Charas! We have to call Tadase. She grabbed her phone and dialed the number speedily "TADASE!" "I know Kiseki too emergency guardian meeting before school! Come quickly I've already called everyone else!"

Amulet-nya: Sorry guys this is kinda/sorta a cliffy but seriously if I don't go to bed now I'm gonna pass out I'll finish later but I thought you would at least like this to hold you over a little.

Nagi: umm isn't one of the symptoms that they starts confessing things?

Rima: I tell Ksuksu everything…

Utau & Kukai: us too

Tadase: things are gonna get weird.

Amu: you bet they are!


	3. viral confessionslate for class

Amulet-nya: last time on Shugo chara! –it doesn't have to end-…

Naghiko: WAIT! Aren't we gonna talk first we always talk before and after the story!

Amulet-nya: fine nagi what do you want to talk about?

Naghiko: it's about Rima and Amu

Ikuto: dude maybe you should save the heart-felt and embarrassing conversations for later… you know when we aren't all standing right here.

Amu & Rima: Rima and _AMU_!

Naghiko: WHO INVITED YOU HERE ANYWAYS TSKUIYOMI! YOU ARE NOT EVEN IN THE STORY!

Amulet-nya : calm down! We gotta start the story!

Ikuto: not yet anyways. I will be, because amulet-nya loves me. Besides I am always on amu's mind there for in a sense im always in the story!

Tadase: you shouldn't think so highly of yourself! I doubt you where on her mind when we where having a moment in the hallway of her apartment building.

Kukai: I don't think this is an appropriate time or place to talk about this!

Amulet-nya: okay while the boys fight I guess the girls will have to start the story!

Rima: don't forget to review after the story!

Utau: and remember amulet-nya owns nothing!

Amu: last time on Shugo chara! –it doesn't have to end-

_Amu looked up to see all the Charas looking awfully sick. "OH, NO, THE VIRUS! You guys must have gotten it from the other Charas! We have to call Tadase. She grabbed her phone and dialed the number speedily "TADASE!" "I know Kiseki too emergency guardian meeting before school! Come quickly I've already called everyone else!" _

Amu quickly got dressed, woke Ami up, and got her dressed (for her second day in the first grade). "Come on guys we have to go!" she putting the Charas in her bag. She decided to take the metro this morning even though it would be packed. It was clear that there wasn't enough time to walk. She grabbed her metro pass and scribbled a note for her mother.

_Mom,_

_Emergency guardian meeting at the elementary school. Dropping off Ami. Taking the metro. See you later!_

_ Amu~_

They ran out the door. "Sissy why are we taking the scawy train to school?" amu had just about forgot that ami was scared of taking the metro. "ami, sissy's special characters are sick and I need to get them to the king so they can get better and we gotta go really fast." Ami's face lit up "King Kiseki! King Kiseki!" Amu giggled. "No Ami Kiseki is sick too we gotta take them to the founding king. He is much bigger." Kyoono poked his head out of her bag "Kiseki is not going to be happy when I tell him you said that!" ami leaped forward screaming "NEW CHARA! NEW CHARA!" suddenly Amu found herself chasing ami and six sick Charas up and down the train. Amu stopped and counted the Charas. One… two… three… four… five… six. She thought for a second. "Dia…Ran…Miki…Suu…Kyoono. That was only 5. "Yo" two strong arms wrapped around her and the biggest of smiles stretched acrossed her face "IKUTO!" she yelled. "Hai, you missed me? My little strawberry!" suddenly the train stopped "we will catch up later now you will help me get Ami and the Charas" "oi, what's in it for me?" Amu collecting the Charas and putting them back in her bag turned and grabbed him by the hair "get Ami or I'll maul you and I'm sure Tadase wouldn't mind helping me do it!" Ami ran right past Ikuto without moving from his spot he snatched her up and put her under his arm they gathered their things and got off the train barely making it through the doors. Once they had Ami in her class they walked to the royal garden "So, Ikuto what are you doing here!" she asked knowing it couldn't be just a social thing. "Yoru has come down with a virus your 'founding king' had me come back."

At the royal gardenAmu couldn't focus she was lost in thoughts of how Ikuto would surely go back as soon as this whole virus thing blew over. She could feel his warm leg brushing against hers. Suddenly she felt someone breathing down the back of her neck "Amu" she jumped out of her seat at least three feet "I-KU-TO!" Tadase tilted his head and smiled kinda crooked. "Amu-chan, Tskuiyomi-san was just saying that all the Charas should stay at the garden together and you should be first to watch out for them." "um no Tadase I think I should keep them at my house and then we could switch off and Rima could take them. They can be cared for better that way and we could work out a schedule later." Amu stopped, turned, and looked at Tadase questioningly. "All of them?" Tadase sighed and looked down. Amu thought she saw Naghiko hang his head out of the corner of her eye. Suddenly a sickly looking rhythm floated up to the middle of the table "OF COURSE NOT TEMARI IS IN NAGI'S POCKET! AND HE HAS NO INTENTION OF LETTING HER OUT!" everyone jumped in shock. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that all hell was about to break loose. Tamari floated out from behind Naghiko. "You are wrong brother. I was hiding under his hair. I think it is high time everyone knew that Nadeshko is really nag…" Kukai, Rima and, Tadase all lunged forward to cover Tamari's mouth but not Naghiko. "NO! I can't live the lie any longer! Nadeshko and I are not twins I am Nadeshko!" he stopped yelling and caught his breath. "I was raised as a girl so I could learn to dance like one, but I'm really a boy. I'm sorry Amu I didn't want to lie to you, but at the time it had to stay a secret and after it was over I couldn't bring myself to tell you the truth. I'm sorry Amu-chan!" his eyes saddened when he said this. Tears where gathering in Amu's eyes. "Thank you." They all turned and looked at her like she had no right to forgive him for lying to her. "Thank you for being honest with me." She walked around the table to where Naghiko was sitting and hugged him. "HEY! YOU CANT HUG NAGI! ONLY RIMA HUGS NAGI! RIMA AND NAGI ARE IN LOVE!...oopsi!" everyone turned and looked at Naghiko and Rima and then at Ksuksu, this was only the beginning of what is sure to be a long list of confessions and it looked like Yoru was next. As Yoru floated up to Ksuksu Ikuto nearly jumped over the table to stop him "ha Ikuto cries in his sleep sometimes because he is homesick!" Amu giggled a little. "I have a brother chara named Kyoono" "Tadase's grades are dropping cause he can't stop thinking about Amu" Kiseki and Kyoono. Confessions where going off like bombs quick, painful, and destructive. "Amu wont let me make anything chocolate cause it reminds her of Ikuto" "my sketchpad is full of pictures of Yoru, Kiseki, and Kyoono" "when Amu character transforms with me she feels naked!" "Amu character transformed with Kyoono last night!" Suu, Miki, Ran, and Dia four more went off each one like a kick in the face. "Utau fell in love with Kukai-kun cause of the face he makes when he eats ramen" "Utau just used Ikuto to fill the space her father left open!" Il and El. "Kukai thinks that Utau's obsession with Ikuto was sick and disgusting but he loves her too much to tell her that" and last Daichi (cause remember the other Charas have already gone through all the symptoms) everyone had their heads hung. "Don't worry too much." Hikaru said quietly sipping his tea. "Yea, yea, you guys worry too much! IT FELT GREAT AFTER IT HAPPENED TO US!" Rikka said standing on the table waving her hands in the air. "Kita Kin told Rikka Hikaru thought she was cute, Hotaru told everyone that Rikka hides chocolate in her school bag, and Pepe told everyone that I like Hikaru taking charge cause it makes me still feel like the baby. We all lived!" Yaya said hoping to lighten the mood. Hikaru dropped his tea cup but caught it before it hit the ground. "you didn't _have_ to tell them that!" everyone laughed at this. This was the first time Hikaru has ever lost his cool. They looked at the clock they had plenty of time to talk before school but it was a long walk so they went on their way Ikuto going back to his old house to nap from his long trip. On the way to school "so Amu-chan, you character changed with Kyoono last night?" he said rubbing the back of his head (he does that whenever he is nervous). "Ha-ha yea I never knew you had that kinda side to you" she said. "Well its not really… it's just that…I mean you and…" she had to stop this he was tripping over his words and that was her thing. "I loved it. Even though character changing with someone else's chara makes you weak it made me feel so strong and powerful but not like you when you character change with Kiseki. Much kinder." Tadase smiled it pleased him so much to hear this. "Tadase… I am kinda eager yo see you transform with him." He looked thrown back. A single strip of red hair appeared in his mess of blonde. "You betcha! But you have to let me take you the movies first!" she laughed and pulled his arm around her "it's a date! Now snap out of it before we get to the school." When he did snap out of his character change he was red in the face. Amu looked up and saw nagi pick Rima up and carry her up a tree. "Fujisaki! What are you doing! We gotta get to class! Besides we have a strict no PDA rule!" Naghiko swung down hanging by his knees that's when Amu noticed a pair of headphones hanging from around his neck "don't worry 'bout it 'strawberry' I was just goofing off." He jumped down from the tree. "Come on Rima!" Rima didn't come down Naghiko and Amu looked up in the tree and couldn't see her. They heard a loud "boo!" and fell to the ground Rima had come down the other side and was trying to scare them. Tadase was trying his hardest not to laugh. Then Amu noticed everyone had gone ahead without them ad they where late. "Guys we are late we gotta hurry!" Amu said "you know there is a quicker way." Coming from Naghiko she didn't like the sound of that. Naghiko and Tadase looked at each other and she really didn't like the sound of that. Character changing with Kyoono and rhythm the guys threw Amu and Rima on their backs and ran as fast as they could. When they past Utau and Kukai they stopped and turned around "you coming Souma-san!" Kukai threw Utau on his back and it was a race. Luckily they all had the same homeroom and they made it in time to gloat and accuse each other of cheating. While the girls fixed their hair and borrowed lip glosses.After school

"Ikuto! Get out of my room!"

Tadase: what! Why is he in her room!

Ikuto: why? Are you jealous!

Amu: I don't know but if he doesn't get out I will kill him!

Tadase: can I help?

Amulet-nya: Okay guys until next time, sayonara!


	4. amulet lynx the coldness inside ikuto

Amulet-nya : hey guys!

Rima & Utau: what's up?

Amulet-nya: nothing much I think I'm gonna let the guys start the story today!

Amu: cool, cool.

Ikuto: alright lets get to it!

Kukai:don't forget to review after the story

Tadase: and remember amulet-nya owns nothing!

Naghiko: last time on

Shugo chara -it doesn't have to end-…

_After school_

"_Ikuto! Get out of my room!"_

Amu looked at the cat eared boy sitting on her bed playing his violin. Even though she loved to hear him play she had to get ready for her date with Tadase. (Ikuto playing tsukiyo no violinist - .com/watch?v=JqRl9aKnzjc ) "I wanted to see Yoru he is here is he not?" Amu understood. If one of her Charas was sick she would want to see them too. "the Charas are playing in the doll house I just stopped and got them some chocolate bean paste Yoru eats that right?" "Um, yea, you should know that already."

Meanwhile at the doll house

"This bean paste is awesome! It makes me feel all happy like I'm not even sick!" ran said trying not to choke on her bean paste. "yea I feel like I did before me and Amu character transformed." Kyoono said scooting closer and closer to miki. "What! Amu character changed with YOU!" Yoru started yelling. "il and el too" miki said. "AMUUUUUUUU AMUUUUUUUU AMUUUUOUOUOUOUU!" Yoru whined. "WHAT DO YOU WANT YORU!" Amu snapped unable to take his whining anymore. "CHARACTER TRANSFORM WITH ME! YOU HAVE TO! YOU TRANSFORMED WITH KYOONO IL AND EL!" Yoru demanded "I agree it's not fair to Yoru!" Ikuto smirked. "fine" Amu said fixing the belt on her red skinny jeans (yes she already got dressed) "one time Tadase is going to be here to pick us up" she stood out on the porch all the Charas watching

"my heart UNLOCK!"

"CHARANARI AMULETO LYNX!"

Amu looked down at herself and jumped backwards off the porch. Thank goodness she landed on her feet. She had on a pair of black tight leather short shorts and a top that stopped right below her boobs making her look bigger in the chest than she really is the top had a pink cross in the middle and she had pink arm warmers attached by a strap on the side. Ikuto was looking down at her still smirking. This was definitely what he wanted. Amu climbed up to the porch with ease. Instead of kicking Ikuto in the face like she had planed to the jumped up on the rail and dance around. There was something about this character transformation that felt so free and happy. Ikuto smiled and grabbed her hand. He pulled her down and spun her she floated on her feat like a pixie. "Ikuto character transform with someone it is so amazing! It's like you really get to feel what emotions made that chara!" Ikuto looked at the Charas " Dia…" Dia floated over to Ikuto's side

"My heart UNLOCK!"

"Charanari midnight gem"

all Ikuto could feel when he character transformed with Dia was warmth, wisdom, and happiness. It was overwhelming he grabbed amu and pulled her in to him and they began to dance it was the happiest he has ever been in his life. When he pulled her into him everything changed a coldness grew in her as she felt trapped and dark she couldn't help but ask if this is what he felt when he acted so coldly to saw this in her eyes he saw the pain that he felt he saw it in amus eyes and he cried he was drowning in sympathy. They both sat on there knees on amus porch crying on each others shoulders when…

amulet-nya well that's all for today I know its kinda short but I thought this was a nice place to stop.

Ikuto: I DON'T CRY!

Dia: but I do.

Amu: it was SO COLD! AND DARK AND SCAWYYYYYY!

Yaya: *pats Amu's back* there, there cry it out you are gonna be alright.

Tadase: um guys, the sooner we stop the sooner she can write the next chapter.

Tamari: until next time, sayonara!


	5. the date

Amulet-nya: I kinda left yall on a high cliff so I'm gonna cut to the chase

Yoru: remember to review at the end of the story

Dia: and remember amulet-nya owns nothing Ikuto: last time on sc! idh2e…

_All Ikuto could feel when he character transformed with Dia was warmth, wisdom, and happiness. It was overwhelming he grabbed Amu and they began to dance, it was the happiest he has ever been in his life. When he pulled her into him everything changed coldness grew in her as she felt trapped and dark she couldn't help but ask herself if this is what he felt when he acted so coldly to others. Ikuto saw this in her eyes he saw the pain that he felt, but he saw it in Amu's eyes and he cried he was drowning in sympathy. They both sat on there knees on Amu's porch crying on each others shoulders when…_

"Amu-chan what's wrong" Tadase asked walking into her room. "Yoru she isn't strong enough come out! COME OUT OF THERE THIS INSTANT!" Ikuto screamed tears pouring down his face "NO! Leave him be! Is this what you really feel? Ikuto. Is this pain… is it what made Yoru? Dia!" at the sound of her name Dia floated out of Ikuto. Amu wrapped her arms around Ikuto as tightly as she could "why didn't you tell me! You baka necko! This is the kind of pain you should never keep bottled up! It makes me wish I could jump off a building!" Ikuto was stronger than she thought. "Yoru come out now!" Yoru came out but Amu didn't let go. "Amu, don't feel bad for me. I feel bad for you whenever someone around you feels pain you feel it just as bad if not worse! I just ignore them and go on with myself!" They where both still crying. "Knock it off knock it off knock it off!" Kiseki yelled at Ikuto and Amu. "Amu-chan? Do you still want to go to the movies?" Tadase asked rubbing her shoulder Amu dried her eyes and tried to be normal "bye Ikuto… oh and GO HOME!" but Ikuto didn't let go. "Amu that outfit looked so sexy on you" Amu instantly forgot why she felt so bad for him "LET GO OF ME THIS INSTANT YOU PERVERTED NECKO!" she yelled kicking him away. Tadase laughed a little. "Me next! Me next! Me next!" Kyoono did summersaults in the air. Tadase and Amu looked up at the Charas all happy and full of life. "Amu-chi the bean paste makes it al better ha-ha" Ksuksu exclaimed. "Amazing, I should tell the founding king tonight until then you guys will stay with Amu." Tadase said looking at Amu dreamily. "Tadase-kun watch" Amu dragged him out onto the porch and character transformed with Kyoono. She ran back in the house and picked Ikuto up and literally threw him out her room. she put on a jacket knowing her mom would disapprove of the top of amulet loves outfit and ran out the room "bye mom! bye dad! me and Tadase-kun are going to see a movie be back soon" and she drug Tadase out of the building and down the street.

"amu-chan! Slow down!" amu stopped "sorry Tadase-kun! I guess I have had just a little too much traning with Kukai… wait you change with Kyoono! I'm letting you take me to the movies." Tadase smiled. "Kyoono?" Kyoono came out of amu and transformed with Tadase. He had baggy red pants and a black shirt with a heart shaped arrow on it he had red and black streaks in his hair. Amu put on her cool and spicy act. "it looks better on me!" Tadase pickeed her up and ran all the way to the theatre.

After the movie Tadase walked amu up to her building but not to her apartment "amu-chan can we sit for a minute before i take you up to your apartment?" amu's face was red. "sure t-t-tadase-kun. You know you can call me amu right?" "and if you want you could call me Tadase, amu." Amu's face got ten times redder. "so wh-wh-what did you w-w-want to talk about t-t-t-tadase." Amu saw Kyoono wink at her and a strip of tadase's hair go red as Tadase pulled her chin up so their eyes met and kissed her. His kiss was sweet and slow she thought about breaking it but couldn't make herself. The red strip disappeared and Tadase tucked himself into the corner of the bench. "I'm sorry amu-chan." Amu slid closer to Tadase. "don't apologize to me. If you didn't want to do it then Kyoono owes you an apology and if you did all is good. There is no reason to apologize to me." He looked up at her confused. "if I made you do something you didn't want to do I must apologize." *cool and spicy* "who said I didn't want to do it baka!" Tadase jumped back "I'm sorry" amu looked at him. "no I'm sorry ive been out of sorts all day I had to chase ami all over a train this morning." Kyoono floated up to Tadase "you know Tadase sometimes I wish you would just be a pervert instead of this stupid apology thing you do. I'm sorry amu! If he was normal in the brain he would tell you that he liked it to and that you are a good kisser." Amu blushed really hard so did Tadase. "Tadase… I love you too"

Amulet-nya: you guys know I make it a point to leave a cliffy every time

Tadase:

Kyoono: is that the first time she has said that

Amu: yep

Tadase:


	6. im sorry tadasei need a place to stay

Hey, forgot to thank

azuashihiko and Katrina for reviewing I used Katrina's name suggestion for a chara in my other story "Dance My Way" I'm working on making Tadase less ooc but the whole thing is that he has totally changed since she has been gone. I'm a little blocked about what should happen with Amu, Tadase, and Ikuto right now that's why ive not been updating lately I'm working on it though this is all I have.

Amulet-nya: I don't own Shugo chara

Amulet-nya: last time on sc! Idh2e…

_Kyoono floated up to Tadase "you know Tadase sometimes I wish you would just be a pervert instead of this stupid apology thing you do. I'm sorry amu! If he was normal in the brain he would tell you that he liked it too and that you are a good kisser." Amu blushed really hard so did Tadase. "Tadase… I love you too"_

"Honto Amu?" he asked unsure if she was serious or not. "I actually don't know. love is such a powerful thing, I want to say it for you but I don't think I can I'm sorry" Tadase looked slightly depressed. "I'm sorry Tadase I didn't want to hurt you but I'm not ready to say I love you." Tadase looked up at her and took a deep breath. "its okay amu. I think its time you got back home before your parents worry.

In Amu's room

"Amu! Your home! Tamari, Pepe, Hotaru, Kita-kin, Rhythm, Ksuksu, Daichi, and Kiseki." Amu looked at them like they where speaking another language. "Amu that's the Charas you haven't character transformed with." She knew where this was gonna end and she didn't like it but decided to get it over with. "Daichi first"

"My heart unlock!"

"Charanari Amulet Sky Joker"

She looked sown at herself. she had green shorts rolled shorter than shorts should ever be, a tight white tank-top, a green mini cargo jacket, black goggles, and a star in her hair.

"Nice one Kukai. I'm gonna have to kill him over these shorts."

Amu heard clapping and turned around. "Maybe Souma-san is not as hopeless as I thought." it was Ikuto. Amu UN transformed with Daichi. Ikuto wanted something and Amu knew it. "Amu I need a place to stay…

Amulet-nya: Sorry this is all I got my brain is going a little Amu dry.

Amu: she's right sha hasn't had one good idea for this story in a while.

Rima: she's reading a lot of amuto to help refresh her brain

Naghiko: in the meanwhile "Dance My Way" is thriving so check it out!


	7. authors note

Okay guys I have taken a nice long break to work on dance my way and I think I may be starting to get unblocked! So if I get my review number up to at least 5 I will start sc! Idh2e! again! Now go review if you want it back I will be monitoring your reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

Amulet-nya: okay guys this will be a supper short chapter but dot worry ill work on more

Naghiko: so you not "diggin" the whole sc! Idh2e! Thing any more?

Amulet-nya: no I'm just so into my new story and I'm totally passionate about it and this story just doesn't mean much to me anymore!

Kairi: but she is gonna keep up so you can be happy!

Utau: even though it actually hurts her to try and write this

Amulet-nya: it's like cheating on the perfect person with someone you don't even care about!

Kairi: but you'd never cheat on me would you?

Amulet-nya: …

Kairi: babe?

Amulet-nya: sorry I spaced out! Of course I would never cheat on you … unless Naghiko falls out of love with Kiyoko!

Amu: who's Kiyoko?

Naghiko: like I will ever stop loving Kiyoko!

I UN character transformed with Daichi and went in the bathroom and put on my pajamas. "A place to stay? Wow de ja vous! What about your apartment or your mom's house?" "Eh I sold it and she kicked me out last night!" "You got kicked out of your own mothers house?" "Eh you can take the necko out of Easter but you can't take Easter out of the necko!" well you can stay till 12 then you have to find somewhere else to go!" "Where are your parents maybe they could set me up in a hotel or something" "they are leaving for a church overnight trip right now!" "In that case I'm not leaving!" he wrapped his arms around my waist and put this face in the crook of my neck I screamed when I felt him push himself on me. "Get out! Get out! Get out! Baka!" "Fine! I'll sleep on the roof!" as much as I hated his pervertedness I just couldn't let him sleep on the roof. "Okay you can stay!"

When I woke up in the morning I was laying on top of him. "AHHHH! IF YOU TOUCHED ME WHILE I WAS SLEEPING I WILL KILL YOU!" he smirked that famous smirk of his. "You always say that. Yet I'm still alive." Oh my gosh. "Does that mean that you …? Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Ikuto stood up. "Don't worry I'm just kidding! ... hey I'm gonna take a shower do you wanna…?" "Ughhhhhhhh nooooooo!" ahhhhhhhhhh!

I got a text. 'Rima: hey Nagi, when are you gonna tell Amu that we don't like each other?" wait what?

Kairi: woa a twist!

Linako: wait where am I?

Amulet-nya: Lina how did you get here?

Yaya: duh you wrote her in here!

*Crowd goes wild* we love you Yaya!

Amulet-nya: I told you it was a short chapter! I promise more Yaya next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey just letting yall know if you wanna swich over to my other story but don't want to cause its not Shugo chara I wanna tell you its Shugo chara without the charas and the names are just changed!

Naghiko- Naghiko

Linako-rima

Utada-yaya

Mahri-utada

Sasuke-tadase

Kei-kukei

Ichita-kairi

Kiyoko- amu

Katashi- ikuto


	10. Chapter 10

OKAY, so I know I said I was going to keep going, and you guys are probably tired of authors notes teasing you, but try as I may I cannot unblock my brain, and I have taken way too long a break.

I'm just planning to start over new. I have done some serious work (I mean, pulverized and totally rebuilt my brain) on my grammar and language issues and am actually considering beta'ing starting tomorrow, so I have a proposition.

I'm going to give my stories to you guys, you can take it wherever you wish, provided you use me as your beta (just so I can keep tabs on what is going on and such), I will also be open to advising and RP'ing* for/with you should you stumble over anything while writing.

The story stats are as follows (and I just copy and pasted the summaries and titles/ they look like crap):

body gaurding / up for grabs/ have at it readers!

_amu and the girls are utau's body gaurds, after kuukai quits so that he can be her boyfriend. yaya and kairi, are totally crushin on each other. amu and nagihiko like each other too. tadase loves rima, but she is tryin to break up amuhiko. rated t-m_

i am so not an evo! /yea... didn't work out for me/up for grabs!

_So this cricket girl is living in providence with rex and they fall in love, blah, blah, blah!_

It doesnt have to end! /just take it/ please, I beg of you/im dry on this

_follow the lives of hinamori amu and all her friends massive secrets revealed it starts a little tadamu but is totally amuto rated teen for extremely mild suggestive theme later in the story and rude,suggestive,and/or flirtatious comments._

You're the Shit / this one hurts to let go of, but im done./up for grabs

_rae and bb are growing quite fond of each other. lust will stop at nothing to have change alert! Used to be "what you do to me"._

meeting chibinya /I have no ide what I was thinking/ mary sue gone totally wrong/ it just screams reform me

what happens when a new sidekick stumbles into the teams life? literally! robinxxoc with minor wallyxxoc supermartian and a little spitfire! NOT SLASH!

Sweet, now pm or comment and I will get in touch with you to negotiate story ownership. All the stories not listed are on my other account. I'm sure some of you noticed I changed my name to "SecretMeta" my second account will be "yoru-no-kuro-neko"

Basically I hate myself for writing some of these; I look back and am just like… "What am I? A middle school girl?" I would stop writing all together if I had to finish these. Clearing out my stories gives me some room to start clean.

Sing me a song /still mine/ to be transferred to second account/ but I would love it if you guys sent me some songfics to add to it (I particularly love nagixamu and kukaixikuto—yep I'm Yaoi/Yuri friendly nowadays)


End file.
